Rooftop
by Thirst4M0re
Summary: Bel is tired and decides to go to bed when he spots a note left for him. "L-love! He was a genius, but he knew nothing about LOVE." WARNING: Mature content. Yaoi.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

_**Enjoy~**_

* * *

Chapter 1

Bel flicked on the lights in his room. A day in Varia sure was tiring, he woke up at 7 and didn't get back till 11 at night. Bel yawned and headed straight to his great big princely bed. He pulled back the covers and was about to jump in and sleep when he spotted a letter tucked slightly under his pillow.

"Hmmm.. what could this be?" Bel smiled his signature smile that could probably win the "best smile" or "biggest smile" award. Bel loved surprises.

_Bel-senpai,_ he read, instantly knowing it was the frog

_Meet me on the roof at midnight._

_-Fran_

"Shishishishi, the frog wants to dance with the prince. A bloody dance with his knives." Bel suddenly wasn't tired anymore, he left his room with a smile plastered to his face.

~!~!~!~!~!

Fran stood on the roof looking over the city. Dim moonlight lit his face and cool wind gently blew his hair backwards. His fingers hooked the wired fence in front of him. Fran was lost in his thoughts when he felt a presence behind him.

"Shishishi froggy.."

Fran turned around._ So Bel-senpai did come.. What a surprise._ His heart beat faster.

"Bel-senpai." Fran started with his monotone voice but the voice wavered, "I l-lo..." suddenly he felt knives stuck in his chest.

Jeez... What was he doing trying to confess to this guy...

"Bel-senpai what are you doing." he said instead, completely in control of his voice again.

"Shishishi, didn't the frog call the prince because he wanted to dance with his knives? Shishishi." Bel's smile was still plastered on his face as he was looking at the frog 10 feet in front of him.

"Bel-senpai, you're completely off," Fran whispered, suddenly appearing in front of him, pulling bel's collar so that he was just 2 inches from his face.

Bel's heart raced. He stepped backward distancing himself from Fran's face and the frog let him go, loosening his grip on the collar. The corners of bel's giant smile wavered for second but recovered when he decided he was curious about what Fran had called him here for. Besides, he could always kill the frog later.

"Bel-senpai, I ... Love you!" Fran's face flushed a light pink.

Bel's mouth opened slightly in shock. L-love?! LOVE?! He may be a genius but he knew nothing about_ love_.

Bel looked at the frog blankly, mouth still slightly open. His heart pounded and his face flushed pink in response.

Then the prince decided he couldn't look at the frog any longer and turned his face away.

"Bel-senpai, where do you think your looking." Fran said, regaining his monotone voice. He took a step forward, taking that it was a good sign that he wasn't impaled by the Prince's knives... Yet.

Bel did not move or answer the frog. Fran, now noticing the prince was in shock decided to take advantage of it. Once again he pulled on Bel's collar so that the Prince's perfect pale face was again right in front of his, but this time Fran leaned in more, closing the small distance between the two. He closed his eyes as Bel's soft lips touched his. A small moan escaped Fran's lips as he felt something deep within him spark... How long.. How very long he has waited for this moment, and he needed more NOW.

Fran let go of Bel's collar and wrapped his arms gently around the Prince's neck instead, pulling the bodies closer. But the prince suddenly moved.

~!~!~!~!

A strangled moan from Fran pulled the prince back into his own conscious, and he found himself _kissing_ the frog.

Slightly out of breath the prince pulled back from the kiss. Heat rushed to the Prince's face and somewhere further below, but still he managed to control his voice.

"Shishishi the frog wants to die." But Bel did not reach for his knives instead he pushed Fran until he was backed against the wire fence.

The frog looked behind him, cars and people looked like ants below. He was scared for a moment that the fence would give out under his weight but Bel's quickly approaching face took over his attention.

To Fran's surprise the prince planted his lips on his own. As the kiss deepened Fran instinctively wrapped his arms around the Prince's neck and leaned in.

Bel decided to follow his curiosity. Heat seemed to radiate from somewhere deep within him accompanied by the tiny twitch of his stomach when the frog kissed him. The feeling prodded him to go on . Besides, he thought, he could always kill the frog later.

Bel pulled the frog closer to him. His tongue danced with Fran's and won. He explored Fran's mouth, lightly caressing the top and twirling around the tongue. A low purring sound came from the back of Fran's throat which turned into a soft moan as Bel's tongue retreated.

Heat pulsed within Bel and his stomach churned at Fran's moan. He hugged Fran even tighter as if to break them both into a million piece or to fuse them into one.

"B-bel-senpai.. I can't. Breathe." Fran shifted his hips trying to get a little more air.

"Ugnhh.." Bel couldn't stop the escaping sound as Fran's hips softly glided across his arousal. Almost teasingly.

"Senpai..." Fran's voice now sounded desperate, his eyes full of want, wanting all of his senpai. He pulled the prince back into a kiss as his hands slowly traveled down his spine, leaving a tingling trail behind. Fran broke their kiss and placed his lips on the Prince's chin then his neck. Making sure to suck on the pale neck while he unbuttoned the front of the Prince's shirt. Fran slowly kissed down the Prince's chest, flicking a tongue over the nipple causing the prince to tense and moan. Liking this reaction Fran continued to suck the nipple until the Prince's breathing grew rasp.

"U-ugnnh.. F-fra-n..." The prince now grasped Fran's hair. "More"

That was the only word Fran needed to hear. He twirled them around, so that Bel was now the one leaning against the fence. The frog tiptoed up to kiss Bel. One arm slung over his neck while the other hand reached below for the throbbing bulge in Bel's pants. He rubbed the bulge with the palm of his hand, massaging it gently. In response Bel moaned into his mouth and his neck slightly arched into the fence.

Bel's boner throbbed, it hurt, trapped inside his pants. Fran's rubbing replaced the some of the pain with pleasure. He could feel a small wet spot forming on his boxers.

"A-ahh.." he groaned, leaning back more, as pleasure bubbled within him. "Fran-n" he said, his voice full of desperate need.

Fran looked up at his senpai, sensing his desire, he undid the Prince's zipper and button, a sigh of relief traveled out of his partner's mouth. Fran pulled the pants down until the arousal popped out. He ran his hand over the full length of Bel, causing him to shiver from the light touch.

Fran knelt down and licked the tip of Bel's member, he could feel his Prince arch and look for something to hold on to, but he continued to lick the tip until precum drizzled out the slit. Sucking the precum, Fran slid the his mouth over Bel's member and began to slowly pump.

Bel gasp at the sudden warmth around his arousal. As Fran pumped and sucked on his arousal, his teeth clenched at the pleasure and his muscles tensed.

"Ugnh..mmm.. Fa-aster..." Pleasure racked Bel's body, but Fran was going at a painstakingly slow pace which didn't change with his plea.

"F-fran.." Bel moaned, his hands now intertwined in his hair. "pl-lease fa-ster."

Again his plea was ignored. His arousal throbbed in Fran's mouth, wanting more. He closed his eyes, trying to control himself as he began to push Fran's head into his member and his hips rocked with the motion. Pleased with the faster rhythm, pleasure built within Bel, causing him to gasp and moan with each thrust. Sweat dotted the prince's perfect face as he felt a sharp increase in pleasure.

"F-fran...I-i..mm...gu-nna..-"

Sensing his senpai's meaning Fran suddenly stopped. Bel grunted in disapproval.

"B-bastard, what are you doing?" Bel said, wanting more but the was pleasure slowly seeping away without friction. He moved his own hand toward his arousal but Fran pulled up his pants. His member throbbed in protest.

Fran smirked on the inside, that was punishment for the knives.

"Bel-senpai," he said with his usual monotone voice, "it's cold, let's move inside."

He started walking toward the door without looking if Bel was following him, he knew the prince was hooked. He heard a tsk behind him, and as he pulled open the door knives pierced his back.

* * *

_**Hey guys! xD **_

_**This is my first fanfic, so it'd be helpful if you could leave a review/suggestion. **_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
